Recent advancements in the field of camera technology have led to the development of various methods and techniques for automatic adjustment of focus of cameras. A conventional camera may autofocus on one or more objects located at a center portion of a field-of-view of the conventional camera. In certain scenarios, a conventional camera may be utilized by a user to focus at certain regions of an object of interest that moves with a group of moving objects in the field-of-view. At different time points, the object of interest may be different or the same object of interest may appear in different regions of a scene in the field-of-view of the conventional camera. In cases where the object of interest may appear in regions different from a center portion of a scene in the field-of-view of the conventional camera, the object of interest may be erroneously autofocused by the conventional camera at undesired points.
Conventionally, estimation of autofocus points on a moving object requires multiple inputs from a user. For example, a conventional camera may be used by a user to follow movements of the object of interest. The lens arrangements of the conventional camera may be manually adjusted by the user while the conventional camera is moved to follow movements of the object of interest to capture detailed, artifact free, and focused shots of the object of interest. However, in different scenarios, the object of interest may change frequently in different scenes, for example, the object of interest may be a specific player in one scene and a sports item, for example, a ball, in the next scene. Therefore, it is difficult for the user that operates the camera to keep a track of different objects of interest and at the same time manually calibrate lens arrangements to maintain a focus at dynamically varying points or regions on different objects of interest.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.